Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to using mobile computing devices to engage in social networking.
Related Art
In recent years, the rapid advances in computer technology and broadband telecommunications have enhanced the popularity of mobile computing devices such as smartphones and tablet computers. Among other things, these mobile computing devices can be used to browse the web, play games, music, or videos, take pictures, send/receive emails, etc. However, the capabilities of these mobile computing devices have not been fully explored within a social networking context. For example, users with these mobile computing devices have not been fully able to take advantage of the abilities of the mobile electronic devices' to conduct telecommunications display visual objects, and make payments, within the social networking context.
Therefore, while existing mobile computing devices have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in every aspect.